Story:Star Trek: Zeus/First Encounter/Prologue
(Bajoran sector) A freighter flies away from Bajor as Cardassian Galor class warships flies towards the freighter firing at the ship. (Freighter, bridge) Keep evading their weapons set course for Federation space the co-pilot says as the ship is shaking. The ship shakes harder as sparks erupt from the ceiling. Sending distress call the pilot says as she inputs the commands into the console. (Federation space, Earth orbit) In Earth Station McKinley the USS Zeus is docked receiving refits and new crew. Captain's log stardate 47792.6, the USS Zeus is docked at Earth Station McKinley receiving new crew and a refit, sometimes I wonder why we come back to Earth when we can just go to a starbase. (Earth Station McKinley, mess hall) Ensign Typhuss Halliwell looks at the Zeus out the window when Samantha walks up to him. Hey there you are Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss kisses Samantha on the lips, they have been married for two months. So that's the Zeus? Sam says as she looks out the window at the ship. Very funny Sam, we serve aboard her says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. She looks so different from when we first stepped aboard her Sam says as she looks at the window then at Typhuss. I know, I got my promotion today, I'm a Lieutenant Junior Grade now says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sam looks at his collar. Congratulations sweetie but I still out rank you Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. I know, I love you Samantha says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She smiles at him as she's watching the ship being worked on. Love you too Typhuss Sam says as she looks out the window still. (Captain's ready room) In Captain Johnson's ready room he's looking out the window thinking about the Klingon raid that attacked his ship, when the com activates. Bridge to Captain Johnson Commander Johnson says over the com. Go ahead Commander Captain Johnson says as he's still looking out the window. You've got an Alpha priotiry hail from Starfleet Command its Admiral Sondergaard Commander Johnson says over the com. He walks over to his desk and sits in the chair behind it. Route it to the ready room Commander Captain Johnson says as he sits in the chair. The monitor shows the office of Admiral Sondergaard. Admiral Sondergaard what can I do for you? Captain Johnson says as he looks at the monitor. Captain we received a distress call on a Bajoran channel they're reporting they're under attack by three Cardassain warships, your mission is to head to the Bajoran sector and render any and all assistance to them am I clear on that Captain Admiral Sondergaard says on the monitor. Johnson looks at the monitor. Crystal sir we'll leave as soon as the refit is finished Captain Johnson says as he looks at the monitor. The Admiral nods. Starfleet out Admiral Sondergaard says on the monitor as the transmission cuts. He walks from his desk to the doors. (Main bridge) He walks onto the bridge and looks at Lieutenant Amidala at ops. Lieutenant recall all shore leave parties and inform the dock master we're departing soon Captain Johnson says as he looks at Lieutenant Amidala at ops. She nods and begins recalling shore leave parties. A mission for us sir? Commander Johnson says as he looks at his brother. He nods at him. Yeah, I didn't even tell mom that Amy is dating Tom says as he sits in the Captain's chair. As Lieutenant Halliwell, Commander Amy Johnson and Lieutenant Carter walk onto the ship and assume their stations. All hands are rigged for departure sir and moorings are retracting the dock arms are lifting up as well Lieutenant Carter says as she looks at her tactical console. Captain Johnson looks at Ensign Hernandez at conn. Ensign take us out thrusters at one half and when we're clear take us to warp Captain Johnson says as he issues an order to Ensign Hernandez. Aye, sir engaging thrusters now Ensign Hernandez says as she looks at her console. She inputs the commands into the helm. (Space) The Zeus slowly moves out of the Earth Station and then clears the moon and then jumps to warp speed.